First Avenger
by Jackisnotokay
Summary: I watched as Captain America was thawed from the ice. Poor guy. But good for Coulson. He was practically hyperventilating next to me. I watched closely and I noticed something. He was moving. Steve Rogers was moving. Okay. Either he's alive or he's a zombie. His chest was moving up and down, he was breathing. "Oh my god! This guy's still alive!"
1. Chapter 1

My name is Katherine Genevieve Fury. Adopted daughter of Nick Fury. He found me roaming the streets when I was ten, took me in, kept me since. That may be because I'm a mutant. He brought me into work every day, brought me to a tutor. After school lessons, I would train with one of the agents. I learned how to fight, throw knives, use a gun. I wanted to be just like my dad.

He worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. Stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. I trained until I was 19. Then I was officially Agent Fury. I always went on missions with Agent Phil Coulson, probably since dad trusted him most.

Like I said, I'm a mutant. I can see people's memories by placing my forehead against theirs. Kind of ironic because I don't remember anything from my life before I was six. I'm pretty sure I was born like this, but I don't know exactly.

* * *

><p>"We have a package arriving." Dad said as I walked into his office.<p>

"What kind of package?" I asked.

"A frozen one. I want you in the basement to see." Dad answered.

"When?" I asked, looking at my watch.

"Now."

"Yes, sir." I said before leaving and going into the elevator.

I walked into the basement and saw Coulson, "What's the package-"

I stopped when I saw our 'package' on the table. Dad wasn't kidding. It was frozen. It was also Captain America. Coulson must be fangirling right now. Captain America is his favorite super hero.

"You can swoon, you know. I won't judge." I whispered to Coulson.

A few of the members of S.H.I.E.L.D came over with a few heaters, they were going to defrost him? Coulson and I stood there for hours, and most of Captain America's body was thawed.

My eyebrows came together in confusion. I saw the chest moving. Was the body... breathing? I walked over and pushed one of the scientists away and leaned my ear near his mouth, I could hear his breaths.

"Oh, my god. This guy's still alive!" I exclaimed.

* * *

><p>That happened about three days ago. Dad had a fake room set up on the first floor, and put guards around it. He had me dress in a 1940's outfit and told me that if he woke up, tell him he was in New York City. An old radio was set up in the room and played a 1941 baseball game. Dad wanted to break it to Steve slowly, didn't want to startle the super solider.<p>

When he finally woke up, I walked into the room,

"Morning." I smiled at him and looked down at my watch, "Or should I say afternoon."

"Where am I?" Steve asked.

"You're in a recovery room in New York City." I lied.

He looked around before looking back at me, "Where am I really?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand." I told him.

"The game. It's from May 1941. I know 'cause I was there." Steve said.

Oh shit. He knows.

He stood up and walked over to me, "I'm going to ask you again, where am I."

I pressed the button on my remote, "Captain Rodgers-"

"Who are you?!"

Guards came into the room and Steve knocked them back against the wall, breaking it. Steve jumped out and ran towards the door, "Captain Rodgers, wait!"

"Shit." I whispered and ran towards the garage, "All Agents, code 13. I repeat, all Agents code 13."

I took off me heels and put my blonde hair into a ponytail before getting to the garage, where my dad was waiting.

"Sorry. He kinda freaked out." I told him as we drove after Steve.

"It's fine." Dad replied. "We just can't let him get away."

We saw Steve in Times Square, and Agents pulled their cars up around him so he couldn't escape.

"At ease, soldier! Look, I'm sorry about that little show back there, but we thought it best to break it to you slowly." Dad called out to him.

"Break what?" Steve asked.

"You've been asleep, Cap. For almost 70 years." Dad answered.

Steve spun around, looking at the city around him.

"You gonna be okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I just... I had a date."


	2. Chapter 2

"We don't have to do this, you know." I told Steve.

"It's fine. You have to find my story out somehow." Steve replied.

"You could just tell us." I offered.

Steve shook his head, "It's too painful."

I nodded and put a chair in front of him and I stood on it, "Ready?"

"Yes."

I put my hands on both sides of his jaw and put my forehead against his.

"Open your mind, Steve. Let me in." I whispered.

* * *

><p>"A lot of guys are being killed over there. Kind of makes you think twice about enlisting." A man said to Steve as the small man put the paper down when his name was called.<p>

"Nope."

"Rogers. What'd your father die of?" The doctor asked.

"Mustard gas." Steve answered. "He was in the 107th infantry. I was hoping I could be assigned-"

"Your mother?"

"She was a nurse in a TB ward. Got hit, couldn't shake it." Steve said.

"Sorry, son."

"Look, just give me a chance here." Steve replied.

"You'd be ineligible on your asthma alone." The doctor said.

"Is there anything I can do?" Steve asked.

"You're doing it. I'm saving your life." The doctor answered.

* * *

><p>Steve was now at the cinema and there was a small commercial playing about the war and the army. A guy sitting in front of him kept complaining, wanting the movie to play.<p>

What a dick.

"Hey, want to shut up?" Steve asked the guy.

The guy stood up and faced Steve and took the fight outside. The man punched Steve multiple times, and each time Steve got back up.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" The man asked.

"I can do this all day." Steve replied.

Steve attacked the man again, but he blocked it and punched Steve in the face, knocking him into a trash can.

"Hey," Another guy in an army uniform grabbed the jerk and threw him down the alley, "Pick on someone your own size."

The jerk tried to punch the mystery man, but he blocked it and hit the jerk and kicked him, sending him towards the street before turning to Steve.

"Sometimes, I think you like getting punched." The mystery man said to Steve.

"I had him on the ropes." Steve replied as he cleaned himself up.

"How many times is this?" the man asked, looking at Steve's enlistment form "Ah, you're from Paramus now. You know it's illegal to lie on your enlistment form. And seriously, Jersey?"

"Did you get your orders?" Steve asked the man.

"The 107th. Sergeant James Barnes. Shipping for England first thing tomorrow." James said.

Well at least I now have a name to match the pretty face.

"I should be going."

James smiled and put an arm around the very small Steve, "Come on, man! It's my last night. Gotta get you cleaned up."

"Why? Where are we going?" Steve questioned.

"The future." James answered, handing Steve a newspaper.

* * *

><p>That night Steve and James to the World Exposition.<p>

"I don't see what the problem is. You're about to be the last eligible man in New York. You know, there's three and a half million women here." James said to Steve.

"Hell, I'd settle for just one." Steve replied.

"Good thing I took care of that." James responded and he waved to two girls.

"What did you tell her about me?" Steve asked.

"Only the good stuff." James answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve walked behind James and the two girls and I felt bad for him. Steve was a nice guy, just because he's small doesn't mean he's not attractive.

The girls pulled James up to a stage with a car and Steve followed behind.

"Ladies and gentleman, Mr. Howard Stark!"

Howard Stark? Tony's dad?

The man walked onto the stage, giving his top hat to the woman with a microphone and kissed her.

Yep. Definitely related to Tony Stark.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile won't even have to touch the ground at all." Stark said and the woman on the stage took the wheels off, "Yes. Thanks, Mandy. With Stark robotic reversion technology, you'll be able to do just that."

Stark pressed a switch and the car levitated off the ground.

"Holy cow!" James exclaimed.

Then the car malfunctioned and crashed down onto the stage.

"I did say a few years, didn't I?" Stark replied.

More like a few centuries. I have not seen a flying car once, except on tv.

I saw Steve look at a sign that had Uncle Sam and it said 'I want you to join the army' and he went towards the sign.

"Hey, Steve. What do you say we treat these girls-" James turned around and didn't see Steve and his smile fell.

* * *

><p>"C'mon. You're kinda missing the point of a double date. We're taking the girls dancing." James said to Steve when he caught up with him at the recruitment center.<p>

"You go ahead. I'll catch up with you." Steve replied.

"You really gonna do this again?" James asked.

"Well, it's a fair. I'm gonna try my luck." Steve answered.

"As who? Steve from Ohio? They'll catch you. Worse, they'll actually take you." James said.

"Look, I know you don't think I can do this." Steve began,

"This isn't a back alley, Steve. It's a war!" James exclaimed.

"I know it's a war. You don't have to tell me." Steve replied.

"Why are you so keen to fight? There are so many important jobs." James asked.

"What am I gonna do? Collect scrap metal..."

"Yes!" James answered.

"...in my little red wagon." Steve finished.

"Why not?" James replied.

"I'm not gonna sit in a factory, Bucky. Bucky, come on!"

Bucky? That's a cute nickname. I like it.

"There are men laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than them. That's what you don't understand. This isn't about me." Steve said.

"Right. Cause you got nothing to prove." Bucky replied.

"Hey Sarg! We going dancing?" One of the girls asked.

"Yes we are." Bucky answered before turning back to Steve, "Don't do anything stupid until I get back."

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you." Steve joked.

"You're a punk." Bucky hugged him.

"Jerk. Be careful." Steve told him and Bucky began walking away, "Don't win the war till I get there!"

Bucky turned back to Steve and saluted him before leaving.

* * *

><p>Steve sat in an examination room with his shoes and jacket off. A nurse came in, spoke to the doctor, and they both left.<p>

"Is there a problem?"

"Just wait here."

Steve looked behind him to read the sign, 'It is illegal to falsify your enlistment form' and he went to put his shoes back on. As he sat down, a man in a uniform and MP written on his helmet stood by the door and soon followed by a man in a suit with glasses and balding hair, "Thank you."

The man in the uniform left and the other man faced Steve and smiled before opening a file, "So, you want to go overseas? Kill some Nazis."

He had a German accent.

"Excuse me?" Steve asked.

"Dr. Abraham Erskine." He introduced and shook Steve's hand, "I represent the Strategic Scientific Reserve."

"Steve Rogers."

Erskine walked over to the table and set the file on it, "Where are you from?"

He answered, saying he was from Germany, "This troubles you?"

Steve shook his head, "No."

"Where are you from Mr. Rogers? Mmm? Is it New Haven? Or Paramus? Five exams in five different cities." Erskine questioned.

"That might not be the right file." Steve replied.

"No, it's not the exams I'm interested in. It's the five tries. But you didn't answer my question. Do you want to kill Nazis?" Erskine asked again when he closed the file and stood in front of Steve.

"Is this a test?"

"Yes."

Well, at least he was up front with the answer.

"I don't wanna kill anyone. I don't like bullies. I don't care where they're from." Steve answered.

"Well, there are already so many big men fighting this war. Maybe what we need now is the little guy, huh?" Erskine replied and they left the examination room, "I can offer you a chance. Only a chance."

"I'll take it." Steve said.

"Good. So where is the little guy from, actually?" Erskine asked once again.

"Brooklyn." Steve answered.

Erskine stamped Steve's form and handed it back to him,

"Congratulations, soldier."


	4. Chapter 4

Steve was brought to a camp for training and he stood in the line with others.

"Recruits, attention!" A british woman ordered. "Gentlemen, I'm Agent Carter. I supervise all operations of this division."

"What's with the accent, Queen Victoria? Thought I was signing up for the U.S. Army." Some dickhead commented.

"What's your name, soldier?" Carter asked.

"Gilmore Hodge, your Majesty." Hodge smirked.

"Step forward, Hodge." Carter ordered and he did what she said. "Put your right foot forward."

"Are we gonna wrestle? Cause I got a few moves I know you'll like." He smirked and Carter punched him in the face and he fell.

You go, girl.

"Agent Carter." And older man called out as he got out of a jeep.

"Colonel Phillips." Carter greeted.

"I see that you're breaking in the new candidates. That's good." Phillips said and he looked down at Hodge, "Get your ass up out of that dirt and stand in that line until someone comes and tells you what to do."

Hodge stood up and he had a bloody nose, "Yes, sir.

Phillips began pacing up and down the line, "General Patton has said that wars are fought with weapons but they are won by men. We are going to win this war because we have the best men. And because they're gonna get better. Much better." Phillips said when he saw Steve. "The Strategic Scientific Reserve is an allied effort made up of the best minds in the free world. Our goal is to create the best army in history. But every army starts with one man. At the end of this week we will choose that man. He will be the first in a new breed of super-soldiers. And they, will personally escort Adolf Hitler to the gates of Hell."

Throughout the week the men had to do these tests. Like climbing rope or army crawl under barbed wire. Steve didn't do so well. His foot got tabled in the rope and some douche bags kicked a post down so barbed wire fell onto Steve.

The recruits were jogging on this path, and Steve was behind them. They stopped at a flag pole,

"That flag means we're only at the half way point. First man to bring it to me, gets to ride back with Agent Carter! Move! Move!"

Steve stood off to the side as the rest of the soldiers tried to climb the pole to get to the flag.

"Nobody's gotten to that flag in 17 years! Now fall back in line! Fall in! Get into formation!"

The soldiers went back into position and Steve went up to the pole,

"Rogers! I said fall in!"

Steve took the screws that kept the pole in place and it fall to the ground. He grabbed the flag and handed it to his instructor, "Thank you, sir."

He got into the back of the jeep and smiled at Carter when she turned to look at him and the jeep drove off.

* * *

><p>They were now doing push-ups and Steve had a very hard time doing that.<p>

"Come on ladies! My grandmother had more life in her, God rest her soul. Move it!"

"You're not really thinking about picking Rogers, are you?" Phillips asked Erskine.

"I am more than just thinking about it. He is the clear choice." He replied.

"When you brought a ninety pounds asthmatic onto my army base, I let it slide. I thought, what the hell? Maybe he'll be useful to you, like a gerbil. I never thought you'd pick him." Phillips said.

"Up!" Carter ordered the men when Phillips and Erskine approached and Steve was the last to stand.

"Stick a needle in that kids arm and it's gonna go right through him." Phillips told him and the two watched Steve struggle to train, "Look at that? He's making me cry."

I am looking for qualities beyond the physical." Erskine replied.

"Do you know how long it took to set up this project?" Phillips asked.

"Yes, I know." He answered.

"And all the groveling I had to do in front of senator what's his name."

"I know. I am well aware of your efforts."

"Then throw me a bone. Hodge passed every test we gave him. He's big, he's fast, he obeys orders. He's a soldier." Phillips said.

"He's a bully." Erskine replied.

"You don't win wars with niceness, doctor." Phillips responded as he grabbed a grenade, "You win war with guts."

He tossed the grenade in front of the recruits, "Grenade!"

The recruits all ran and hid behind the cars and Steve jumped on top of the small weapon, "Get away! Get back!"

When nothing happened, a soldier spoke up, "It's a dummy grenade."

"Is this is a test?" Steve asked Phillips and Erskine.

"He's still skinny." Phillips told Erskine before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

That night Steve was sitting on his bed, reading, when Erskine walked in with a bottle of alcohol and two glasses,

"Can't sleep?"

"Got the jitters, I guess." Steve replied.

"Me too." Erskine responded and he put the mattress down on teh bed beside Steve's and sat on it,

"Can I ask you a question?" Steve asked.

"Just one?"

"Why me?" Steve questioned.

"I suppose that is the only question that matters." Erskine sighed, fiddling with teh cap of the bottle, "This is from Augsberg, my city. So many people forget that the first country that the Nazi's invaded was their own. You know, after the last war the...my people struggled. They...they felt weak. They felt small. And then Hitler comes along with the marching and the big show and the flags and the...and the.." Erskine waved his hand around, "And he...he hears of me, my work and he finds me. And he says, you...he says you will us strong. Well, I am not interested. So he sends the head of HYDRA, his research division. A brilliant scientist by the name of Johann Schmidt. Now, Schmidt is a member of the inner circle and he's ambitious. He and Hitler share a passion for a cult power and Teutonic myth. Hitler uses his fantasies to inspire his followers. But for Schmidt it is not fantasy. For him, it is real. He has become convinced that there is a great power in the earth, left there by the Gods, waiting to be seized by a superior man. So when he hears about my formula and what it can do, he cannot must become that superior man."

"Did it make him stronger?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. But, there were other effects. The serum was not ready. But more important, the man. The serum amplifies everything that is inside. So, good becomes great. Bad becomes worse. This is why you were chosen. Because a strong man, who has known power all his life, will lose respect for that power. But a weak man knows the value of strength, and knows compassion." Erskine answered.

"Thanks. I think." Steve said.

Erskine grabbed the drink and fills the two glasses and hands one to Steve,

"Whatever happens tomorrow, you must promise me one thing. That you will stay who you are. Not a perfect soldier, but a good man."

"To the little guys." Steve stated, clinking his glass with Erskine's.

Just as Steve was about to drink from it, Erskine took it away,

"No! No! Wait! Wait! What I am doing? No! You have a procedure tomorrow. No fluids." He said as he poured Steve's drink in his glass.

"All right. We'll drink it after." Steve replied.

"No! I don't have procedure tomorrow. Drink it after! Drink it now!" Erskine smiled as he drank from his glass.

* * *

><p>Peggy and Steve were in the back of a car in Brooklyn, driving to the lab for Steve's procedure.<p>

"I know this neighborhood. I got beat up in that alley. And that parking lot. And behind that diner." Steve pointed out.

"Did you have something against running away?" Peggy asked.

"You start running they'll never let you stop. You stand up, push back. Can't say no forever, right?" Steve answered.

"I know a little of what that's like. To have every door shut in your face." Peggy said.

"I guess I just don't why you'd wanna join the army if you're a beautiful dame. Or a beautiful...a woman. An agent, not a dame! You are beautiful, but..."

"You have no idea how to talk to a woman, do you?" Peggy asked.

"This is the longest conversation I've had with one. Women aren't exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might step on." Steve responded.

"You must have danced?"

"Well, asking a woman to dance always seems so terrifying. And the past few year just didn't seem to matter that much. Figured I'd wait." Steve answered.

"For what?" Peggy questioned.

"The right partner."

They got out and went into an antique shop.

"What are we doing here?" Steve asked.

"Follow me." Peggy ordered and she went inside.

They were greeted with an older woman and went into the back room and stood in front of a bookshelf. It opened up and revealed a long hallway. Steve followed behind Peggy, looking at all of the works they passed by. The door was opened for them and they walked into a lab. Below them was the machine where Steve would be put into. Everyone was quiet and stared up at Steve.

Steve and Peggy went down the stairs and everyone went back to doing whatever they were doing before Steve arrived.

"Good morning." Erskine shook Steve's hand and a man took a photo, "Please, not now."

Steve turned to look at the machine beside him, "Are you ready?"

He nodded, "Good. Take off your shirt, your tie, and your hat.:

Steve got undressed and laid inside the contraption.

"Comfortable?" Erskine asked.

"It's a little big." Steve joked. "You save me any of that schnapps?"

"Not as much as I should have. Sorry. Next time." He answered, "Mr. Stark! How are your levels?"

"Levels are at 100 percent." Stark answered.

"Good."

"We'll only need half of the lights in Brooklyn. But we are ready." Stark said. "As we'll ever be."

"Agent Cart, don't you think you'll be more comfortable in the booth?" Erskine asked Peggy.

"Oh, yes. Of course, sorry." Peggy replied before going up the stairs, but not before looking back at Steve.

She likes him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we take not another step towards annihilation, but the first step on the path to peace. We begin with a series of micro injections into the subjects major muscle groups. The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change. And then to stimulate growth, the subject will be saturated with vita rays." Erskine said into a microphone to the people in the booth as nurses grabbed this blue liquid and placed them in holders next to Steve.

Erskine walked over to Steve and a nurse injected something into him,

"That wasn't so bad." Steve told him.

"That was penicillin." Erskine replied, "Human infusion beginning in five... four... three... two... one."

The blue liquid was transferred into Steve's body and his eyes went wide. The machine he was in went into a vertical position and closed around Steve and we could no longer see him.

Erskine knocked on the metal, "Steven, can you hear me?"

"It's probably too late to go to the bathroom, right?" Steve joked.

He turned to Stark, "We will proceed."

The scientists that were in the room put goggles on and Stark began turning a small wheel, giving Steve vita rays. When they got to 20 percent, a bright light shined from inside the capsule. And at 70, Steve began to yell.

"Shut it down!" Peggy yelled from the balcony.

"Steven!" Erskine exclaimed, running to the capsule, "Kill the reactor, Mr. Stark! Kill the reactor!"

"No! Don't! I can do this!" Steve yelled from inside the machine.

Can he do this?


	6. Chapter 6

Machines around the room began to spark and the light inside the capsule turned off. It opened to reveal a bigger, buffer Steve Rogers. Everyone gathered around him,

"How do you feel?" Peggy asked.

"Taller." Steve answered.

"You look taller." She replied.

All of the sudden, there was an explosion. A man in a gray suit grabbed the last vial of the super solider serum and shot Erskine in the chest. After watching him die, Steve ran after the man.

* * *

><p>I gasped and pulled my head away from Steve's and we both nearly collapsed to the floor.<p>

"Are you okay?" I asked him as he helped me straighten out.

"I should be asking you that." Steve replied. "Do you need to take a break?"

I nodded. "Some water and food would be nice."

The both of us snuck out and I decided to bring him to a place with really good pizza. After taking the first few bites, I spoke.

"So, what happened to the man who killed Erskine?"

Steve looked down at his pizza, "I chased him throughout Brooklyn. He went to the harbor, got into a submarine. I got to him in time, brought him back onto land. Tried to get information out of him."

"What'd he say?" I asked.

"Cut off one head, two more shall take its place. Heil Hydra." He answered. "After that, I was sent across the country, doing shows."

"What kind of shows?" I questioned.

"Women dancing and singing, me doing speeches. I'd punch a fake Hitler in the face. Kids loved it, at least." Steve said.

"You didn't actually fight in the war?"

Steve shook his head, "Not until I visited an army camp. Those guys hated me. One guy mooned me."

"That's disgusting. I'm glad you told me instead of showed me." I replied.

"The crowd at the army camp, they were what was left of 107th." He said.

"Bucky." I whispered.

"He wasn't in that crowd."

"Where was he?" I asked.

"Bucky was captured by Johann Schmidt."

Once we ate our pizza, we went back to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters and continued with the memory transfer.

* * *

><p>Steve was floating in the air with a parachute keeping him from falling. It was dark outside and there was small explosions all around him. The Germans were trying to shoot him down. Once he landed, he ran through a forest until he came upon a road as vehicles were driving along it.<p>

At the last truck, Steve ran out and jumped inside it, with two soldiers waiting inside.

"Fellas."

They attacked him, but Steve quickly threw them out of the truck. When the truck arrived at the camp, a different solider lifted the tarp and was knocked into another room by Steve's shield.

Steve ran over to tanks with the HYDRA symbol on it and jumped onto one and onto a roof. After knocking on the door to a weaponry, a guard opened it and Steve slammed the door on the guard's head. After sneaking around, he found the room where the American soldiers were kept.

"Who are you supposed to be?" A soldier asked.

"I'm... Captain America." Steve answered.

Steve took the keys from a guard and unlocked all of the cells. After everyone was out, he gave them orders.

"Get out fast and give 'em hell. I'll meet you guys in the clearing with anybody else I find."

"Wait!" A man stopped him, "You know what you're doing?"

"Yeah. I've knocked out Adolf Hitler over two hundred times." Steve answered before running off, leaving the soldiers confused.


	7. Chapter 7

After fighting his way to a more secluded part of the base, Steve found where they were keeping Bucky. He was strapped to a chair, mumbling about something, and Steve unstrapped him.

"It's. It's Steve." He told Bucky.

"Steve." Bucky smiled and Steve helped him out of the chair.

"I thought you were dead." Steve said.

"I thought you were smaller." Bucky replied.

Steve looked around the room before patting Bucky on the back, "Come on."

"What happened to you?" Bucky asked as Steve helped him out of the room.

"I joined the Army." Steve answered.

"Did it hurt?"

"A little."

"Is it permanent?" Bucky questioned.

"So far." Steve replied.

There were explosions as Steve and Bucky got to where HYDRA were building their weapons. Everything was destroyed, and there wasn't a way for the two of them to get across.

"Captain America!" It was Johann Schmidt. I remember reading about him. "How exciting! I'm a great fan of your films So Dr. Erskine managed it after all. Not exactly an improvement, but still impressive."

As he spoke, Steve walked towards him and punched him in the face.

"You got no idea."

"Haven't I?" Johann tried to hit Steve, but was blocked by the shield.

Steve went for his gun, but Johann kicked it away and the small man pulled a lever, separating the bridge. "No matter what lies Erskine told you, you see I was his greatest success!"

Johann grabbed his neck and began to take the skin off. Gross. But what it revealed was grosser. His head was just a mask, what was underneath was a blood red skull.

"You don't have one of those, do you?" Bucky asked from behind Steve.

You are deluded, Captain. You pretend to be a simple soldier," Johann threw his mask into the fire below him, "but in reality you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind." Johann began walking into an elevator, "Unlike you, I embrace it proudly. Without fear!"

"Then how come you're running?" Steve asked and the elevator doors shit.

Steve looked around, trying to find a way across. He ran up another flight of stairs. There was a beam that ran across over to the other platform, but it was unstable.

"Let's go. One at a time." Steve ordered and he helped Bucky over the railing.

He slowly began walking over, but about halfway over, the beam fell a little bit. Bucky quickly ran and was able to get over before it fell completely. But there wasn't a way over for Steve.

"There's got to be a rope of something!" Bucky yelled.

"Just go! Get out of here!" Steve replied.

"No! Not without you!" Bucky yelled back.

Steve moved the metal railing out of the way and backed up as far as he could go. He ran and jumped over the gap between the two platforms.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone that was kept prisoner at the HYDRA base walked back. Well, some rode back in tanks. Steve was leading the group with Bucky right beside him. They were met with the rest of the soldiers at the camp.

"Some of these men need medical attention." Steve told Colonel Phillips, "I'd like to surrender myself for disciplinary action."

"That won't be necessary." Phillips replied.

"Yes sir."

"Faith, huh?" Phillips said to Peggy before walking away.

"You're late." Peggy said to Steve.

Steve grabbed his radio from his pocket that was broken, "Couldn't call my ride."

"Hey!" Bucky yelled, getting the attention of the soldiers, "Let's hear it for Captain America!"

* * *

><p>Instead of receiving a medal of honor, Steve went to London and tried to map the HYDRA bases that he got a brief glimpse of at the base when he rescued Bucky and the other soldiers.<p>

"These are the weapon factories that we know about. Sergeant Barnes said that HYDRA shipped all of the parts to another facility that isn't on this map." Steve said to Peggy and Phillips.

"Agent Carter, coordinate with MI6. I want every ally eyeballin' for that main HYDRA base." Phillips ordered.

"What about us?"

"We are gonna set a fire under Johann Smith's ass. What do you say, Rogers? It's your map, you think you can wipe HYDRA off it?" Phillips asked Steve.

"Yes, sir. I'll need a team." Steve answered.

"We're already putting together the best men." Phillips said.

"With all due respect, sir. So am I." Steve responded.

* * *

><p>After Steve convinced Dum Dum, Jones, Flasworth and Morita to help him, he went to go join Bucky in a quieter room.<p>

"See told you, they're all idiots."

"How about you? You ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?" Steve asked Bucky.

"Hell no!" Bucky answered, "The little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb not to run away from a fight. I'm following him. But you're keeping the outfit, right?"

"You know what? It's kinda grown on me." Steve smiled.

Things got quiet and Steve and Bucky looked throught the doorway and saw Peggy in a pretty red dress.

"Captain."

"Agent Carter." Steve greeted.

"Howard has some equipment for you to try. Tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds good." Steve replied.

"I see your top squad is prepping for duty." Peggy commented, listening to their singing.

"You don't like music?" Bucky asked.

"I do, actually." She answered, "I might, even when this is all over, go dancing."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Bucky questioned.

"The right partner." Peggy answered, staring at Steve. "Oh-eight-hundred, Captain."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll be there." Steve replied and she left.

"I'm invisible. I'm... I'm turning into you. It's like some horrible dream." Bucky said after she was gone.

"Don't take it so hard." Steve responded, "Maybe she's got a friend."

* * *

><p>Peggy caught Steve and a blonde worker in the middle of a make out session, and she was pissed.<p>

Howard was kind enough to give some advice, but then he showed Steve his toys. Which were a bunch of shields. I spotted the one that Steve uses today under the table.

"What about this one?" Steve asked, picking it up.

"No! No! That's just a prototype." Howard told him.

"What's it made of?"

"Vibranium. It's stronger than steel and a third of the weight. It's completely vibration absorbent." Howard informed.

"How come it's not a standard issue?" Steve questioned.

"That's the rarest metal on Earth. What you're holding there, that's all we got." Howard answered.

"You quite finished, Mr. Stark?" Peggy asked, walking towards the two men, still pissed, "I'm sure the Captain has some unfinished business."

Steve held his shield against him, "What do you think?"

Peggy grabbed a gun and shot the shield multiple times, not even a scratch on the metal, "Yes, I think it works."

Howard stood next to Steve, both of them still in shock, "I had some ideas about the uniform."

"Whatever you want, pal."


	9. Chapter 9

Steve and his squad destroyed base after base, and now there were in the mountains where there was snow, waiting for a train.

"Remember when I made you raid the Cyclone at Coney Island?" Bucky asked Steve.

"Yeah, and I threw up?"

"This isn't payback, is it?" Bucky asked, staring at the zipline.

"Now why would I do that?" Steve replied with a smile.

"We were right. Dr. Zola is on the train. HYDRA dispatcher gave him permission to open up the throttle." Jones said. "Wherever they're goin', they must need him bad."

Steve put on his helmet and they got ready.

"Let's get going because they're moving like the devil."

"We got about a ten second window. If you miss that window, we're bugs on a windshield." Steve said.

Steve, Bucky, and Jones jumped onto the train. Jones stayed on top while Bucky and Steve went inside. They were heading towards another compartment, but once Steve stepped inside, the door closed behind him and he and Bucky were separated. Bucky turned around to shoot the men behind him, and Steve did the same.

Steve took down his man quickly and went to help Bucky. Steve saw that Bucky ran out of bullets in his hand gun, and took out his own. He opened the door and tossed him the gun before going inside the compartment. Steve pushed a case over, and the man that was attacking stepped out and Bucky shot him.

"I had him on the ropes."

"I know you did." Steve replied.

The sound of a HYDRA weapon charging up was behind them and Steve stood in front of Bucky and protected the two of them with his shield. The blast of energy bounced off the shield and blew a hole in the train. Steve was on the ground and Bucky picked up the shield and shot at the man with the HYDRA weapon. The weapon fired again and Bucky was blasted out of the train.

Oh god no.

Steve ran over to his shield and threw it at the man, throwing him back, and went over to help Bucky, who was gripping onto the railing.

"Bucky! Hang on!" Steve went out to help him and held out his hand, "Grab my hand!"

I've seen things like this in movies. I know what's going to happen.

The railing broke, and Bucky fell. His screams echoing off the mountains.

I just watched a man die in 1945.

* * *

><p>I pulled back and Steve quickly stood from his chair and left the room. I sat there for a moment before wiping my tears away and heading towards my dad's office.<p>

"I saw Rogers leave pretty quickly." Dad said.

"Well I came across an emotional memory." I told him as I sat down.

"He probably has a lot of emotional memories." Dad replied.

"It was of Bucky Barnes' death." I said.

Dad sighed, "Well, you and Rogers will continue tomorrow. Why don't you go home and get some rest?"

"Thanks, dad." I gave him a small hug before leaving, grabbing my bag and my keys.

The next morning it was about 8 in the morning when someone knocked on my door. I opened it to reveal Steve.

"Hi." I greeted.

"Hi. I, um, I came here to apologize about yesterday. I shouldn't have just left suddenly." Steve said.

"It's fine, Steve. I understand." I replied.

"Oh, all right, thanks. I, uh, I better get-"

"Do you want to stay for breakfast? I make some pretty mean pancakes." I said.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>After we both ate, I was cleaning the dishes. After putting the last plate away, Steve spoke up.<p>

"Want to see the rest?"

"Steve, you don't have to show me if you don't want to." I replied.

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to, Katherine."

"You can call me Kat." I responded.

The two of us moved into the living room and onto the couch.

"Ready?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Yep."


End file.
